Bunker Shooting Range
Bunker Shooting Range is a side mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. __TOC__ Overview As the name implies, it is a shooting range to give the player practice with manually aimed weapons. It is available for those who purchase it for their bunkers and can be selected with either black or white targets. The shooting range is available on a side of the facility just next to the area where the Disruption Logistics laptop is located (or just using the hallway from the entry lobby). The player is able to use the shooting range to either complete challenges or competing with other three players. There is a small alcove, where the Molotov Cocktail is already available and the other weapons must be unlocked by completing challenges (explained below). Challenges can be completed on someone else's Bunker Shooting Range and the rewards will be available when you buy your own. The weapon spawn rewards will be kept even if the player trades-in his old bunker and buys a new one. Challenges Like its Ammu-Nation counterpart, challenges uses the same score and multiplier mechanic. Targets gives 5 points on any area, 10 on the red body marker and 15 on the red head marker. There are six categories, each one with three tiers, making it a total of 18 challenges to complete. Each round lasts 30 seconds. Each tier has a certain difficulty and varies on how the targets are activated: *Tier 1: Ground targets. One at time. *Tier 2: Ground and ceiling targets. Two at time. *Tier 3: Ground and ceiling targets. Three at time. *Note that most weapons can have attachments for the challenges, so the "Extended magazine" upgrade is the best choice (or better if there is a greater magazine capacity available, such as the Carbine Rifle's Box magazine). Mk II counterparts are also allowed. *Depending on the weapon, each target requires a certain amount of bullets, so take advantage of short bursts to take great amount of points without losing the multiplier. *The red head marker gives the highest points, so it can greatly increase the chance of reaching the target score. Rewards ;Tier 1: *Metallic Gold and Metallic Platinum tints for the Mk II weapons, both costing $100,000. *Grenades available in the alcove. ;Tier 2: *Increased thrown weapon capacity by five units (Jerry Can is not counted). *Grenade Launcher available in the alcove. ;Tier 3: *Rocket Launcher available in the alcove. *Clothing items available in clothing stores. **Caps ***Red Ammu-Nation Cap ***Black Shrewsbury Cap ***Black Hawk & Little Cap **Tees ***Yellow Shrewsbury Logo Tee ***Green Warstock Tee ***Green Vom Feuer Logo Tee ***Red Coil Tee ***Black Shrewsbury Tee ***White Hawk & Little Logo Tee **Hoodies ***White Ammu-Nation Hoodie ***Black Coil Hoodie ***Black Vom Feuer Hoodie Versus Up to four players can compete each other in a versus match, which can be done if the players are standing on the shooting range at the same time. The host can set one of the weapon categories listed above, plus a random option. The player who gets a high score within the three rounds wins the match. Navigation Category:Challenges Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online